Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Where Dragons Hide I Am
Summary: Harry Potter has sister's? Hermione isn't a muggle born? All this and more in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone revised version! Who is Abigale.
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY, HERMIONE, AND THE BABY**

_**A/N: please review!**_

_**proofreader's note: Yay me! Yay You. Yay world. Yay happiness. Yay Yay... ummmmmmm... Yay reading. Yay stories. Ummmmmmm... Yay I'm running out of yays. Wow ummmmmmm... yay... ummmmmmm Yay... ummmmmmm. Yay Yeah... ummmmmmm read the dang story already... ummmmmmm... ummmmmmm... go away whore... I'm leaving now, Loser.**_

**One very happy and joyous day a pair of triplets were born. This seems unimportant, but it is important. There names were Harry, Hermione, and Abigale Potter. There happiness was soon to fade when their life was destroyed by one fatal spell. Soon the world would abandon the knowledge of two and only praise one. The boy who lived, not the children who lived. How awkward.**

**There mother was so happy because it was their first birthday, but this turned out to be a tragedy. That day was great and fun. There first birthday was a good one. It's just too bad it would be the last the spent with their mother and father. They would celebrate many birthday's together in the future, without knowing it.**

**That night there was a loud crash.**

**"Sis jrid ut hryt! U'ff...", but Hermione was cut off. _Sis hide in here. I'll..._ she implied at.**

**"Run Lilly! Get the kids and run!", exclaimed James.**

**"...jt uty lthr. Gfry jy Hawwy! Iloyu! Gfry jy uty pr!", she said in a rush. And then crawled out the newly destroyed door without another word. ._..go for help. Wake up Harry! Please! Wake up for me!_ is what she meant.**

**Abigale heard a thud in the living room. Her dad was dead, and she saw her mother pick up and then drop Harry on the bed with a soft thud. She looked at the door. A strange man was standing there.**

**I will repeat no more of this scene. It is too sad. :'(**

**Then the wall fell down on a crying Abigale, but she wasn't dead. She could not move. She could only whimper. She was caught in just the position. An inch in a direction would have spelled her death and had she been any bigger she would have been dead or at least missing a limb or two.**

**"Harry!", yelled Hagrid,"Are you all right!" but harry was fast asleep. So he left, harry tight in his arms. He didn't find Hermione or Abigale she he left taking them for dead. He thought _Only poor dear harry remains separated for his family forever._**

**Meanwhile, in the garden Hermione was out cold. A wound roughly the shape of a heart bleeding profusely on her head. She was dying.**

**Later that night, Sirius walked into the ruins of the house. He heard a very quiet whimper. **

**"Hello" he proclaimed "Who's there? If you're the one who killed Lilly and James then leave!" **

**Abigale's worst fear had been confirmed.**

**"Lthr.", she whispered softly,"Lthr pr! Iloyu!" and then she fainted from the effort. _Help. help me! Please! _She whispered.**

**He knew that voice. It was Abigale. He immediately lifted the wall with magic! Abigale was bleeding. He then took her to St. Mungo's. Maybe, she would be just fine. Maybe she would live. Maybe, he had just saved his dear godchild from death, but maybe, he hadn't.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I hope you enjoy my story and my sister's Proofreader's Note. Please tell me what you think about it. My sister's Proofreader's Note and my story of course.**

**Proofreader's Note: Yay me!... The sequel! With more yay than before, but without all of that yucky fat! Yay anti-fattism! Tune in next time for the next installment of Yay...! (P.S. I am this story's author's sister:) -- smiley w/a mustache! Yay mustache!) And now.. a commercial! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! End Commercial! My sister says I'm typing too much! Do you agree¿!¿? If you do grr to you! Yay Grrs:) -- mustache! The sequel! Yay sequels! We should use : instead of l because it is cooler: makes :) possible! Yay ! What is that thingy called anyway? It sure as heck isn't called a colon. That is a human body part. I'm not gonna lie. Yay lies! & Yay healthy colons! Where'd that come from? There goes my lil sis again! She thinks she can take my note away! Mwhahahah... sorry.. wrong laugh HE HE HE... still wrong HARTY HAR HAR HAR. I love ya all TTYL xoxo umm... buh bye Yay sequels!... The Sequel. OK NOW SERIOUSLY STOP TALKIUNG TO ME! Bye (notice the proofreader made an error Mwhaha.. i mean He HE HE) BYE:( -- this mustache man is sad My sister ungrounded me MwHAHAHA... right laugh. Oh Yeah! I get to write again! New commercial! YaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaY Commercials! End Commercial LALALA I LOVE FUZZY PINK LLAMAS! Do you? Well why the heck not? I hate you! Good-bye for really really real... Go away!...You are still here...Just read the story already...GRRRR...Fine I'll leave.**

**Hermione is safe.**

**She just doesn't know it yet...**

**Hermione finally came to her senses. She had no clue where she was, who she was, or how she got there. Although she did know what she should do, go for help, but why? Her legs and arms began to carry her. She crawled, but to where she didn't even know.**

**She had no clue where she was going. Then finally she came to her destination, the orphanage. She knocked, but she was so quite no one heard her. In her desperation to get in she accidentally used magic! The door flew of its hinges and crashed to the floor.**

**"What was that?"someone yelled. She knew it was an older kid. The task took what little strength she had and she fainted.**

**She woke up in a hospital. A muggle hospital. A muggle hospital with incompetent doctors. They didn't know how to treat a witch.**

**"She has a simple case of amnesia. Although, that wound is severe and will scar too." the doctor explained.**

**"Oh no! This is horrible!" she thought, because she knew one thing. She was a witch and know she bore a scar for eternal life. It would never go away. It was permanent. But what was amnesia as he called it? Was it really bad or just a little bad? Was it bad at all? Maybe it was good, maybe, but she doubted it.**

**"lthr pr!" she said aloud to her surprise.**

**The doctor looked at her in a strange way then said "As I was telling this woman, Mrs. Bell, your fine."**

**"Ga! Uytr." Hermione chided. _Oh! Okay _that meant. She calmed. she was just fine, but how fine was just fine, exactly? She wanted to ask, but he didn't understand her, so she should conserve her limited strength. She was still confused. She hated being confused. She liked feeling smart.**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n:This chapter is about Abigale. you have to look out for character switches although they won't happen as much in school. In this chapter, yes she can talk, but she dying so she's allowed. Alright, critics. No offense intended and I hope none taken.**

**proofreader's note:I'm a loser and you're a loser. Yay losers! the sequal. Yay sequals, the sequal.  
**

**Safe at last**

**"where am I ?" Abigale asked. No one replied. She got angry. How dare they ignore her when she asks such an important question? She never been ignored before, had she? "Tell me now or I'll kill you"**

**"You can't," replied a mysterious voice, "I'm immortal. You couldn't if you tried I hate to say, my dear."**

**"Wanta bet!" she screamed at nothing in particular.**

**"Your not like most."**

**"How so?" she said on the verge of tears**

**"Most are afraid."**

**"Afraid of what exactly?" she asked.**

**"Of death." it said simply  
**

**"But I'm not dead!" She screamed tears streaming down her face. Her face became hot and flushed. Her face was drying out from crying. She hated crying, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to die. She liked living.**

**"You're right"It said simply"you are standing between life and death. Look down to your right."**

**Where should she look? What was right? She just guessed.**

**She looked at one side and saw a man she kind of recognized crying, "She's not dead. She can't be dead."**

**"That is death. Now look down to your left"**

**She looked in the other direction. the man kept asking "Is she alright?"**

**The doctor replied "all we know is that she is alive. She barely hanging on, but none the less alive,"**

**"that is life. The choice is yours. I must leave now!"**

**"No don't go!"**

"**I must I'm afraid. I'm needed elsewhere. The choice is yours"**

**She was alone to make her decision, but she just didn't understand. She was truly confused, alone, and unwanted. Could no one help her?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**My proofreader won't proofread my stories anymore. My chapters will be longer. I was new to writing when I wrote the beginning of this story**

**Alone**

**Abigale began crying. She was alone with no one to help her. She didn't understand what he meant or why he left.**

**She laid down and sat up over and over again. Nothing made sense. She was just fidgeting.**

**She looked up and darkness enveloped her, but when she look to her side she saw vibrant colors.**

**She saw someone she recognized. She'd seen him when she was born and before her parents died.**

**To one side he looked sad to the other he less sad, but not happy. She wanted to make him less sad, but how. She stood up as best she could and faced the more happy person.**

**She tripped, though she tried to remain in place, two inches to the left of where she stood and fell for what seemed like forever, but the blackness no longer surrounded her, but in its place colors.**

**She opened her eyes and saw the lights dance before her eyes. The man she recognized stood next to her and a man she didn't know stood by him.**

**The man she didn't know left and the other spoke, "I know you don't understand me, but I love you and it would take an army to take you away from me, so please stay safe."**

**She moaned at his words which she didn't understand. The lights made her sick. Her eyes failed her. She began losing sight, but held tight to the light. She stared at it as if it could help her. I burned to not blink, but she had to look at the light. It was her savior.**

**She stared at it for hours. Soon he picked her up and took her away from the strange place and away form the light. Away from the man she didn't know. Away from safety, not for her, but for him.**

**He took her to danger for the both of them. He took her to where she could loose him. He took her to sadness.**

**He set her down in a bed, though she didn't know where she was. Another lights danced before her eyes it said, "Rest in peace, my dear. All balance will be restored soon enough, at least, we hope."**

**Her eyes closed and she was lulled into sleep by that light and its warming words. Its helpful words. Its calm words. Its words.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update my story. I was distracted by my other story. My chapters will get longer when they get into school.**

**Children Can be so Cruel**

**Hermione sat up in her bed and smiled as the woman named Jewel walked in. Jewel gave her a cup of applesauce and left the room. Hermione set it down and left it there. She wasn't all that hungry.**

**She finally broke down and cried. She was lost, scared, and confused. She didn't know what to do. She knew she had family, but she didn't remember where or when, or even how, she got separated. The doctor said she had amnesia, but what on earth was that supposed to be.**

**No one seemed to like her. All the kids picked on her and they made her want to cry worse.**

**A kid walked in and sat by her. He was older than she was. He said in a calming and gentle voice, "Don't worry. All the kids pick on the new kids, no matter how young. They picked on me too. Oh! And how did you do that door thing. It was kind of cool. Oh, you can't even understand me. You just a baby."**

**She just smiled in a cruel and inhumane, to him, and just laid down to go to sleep. She felt her eyes slip closed. Nothing would ever make sense again. She'd just have to make a new life with a new family. She'd always remember how alone she felt when she was little or so she thought.**

**She began dreaming. Her mind filled with pictures of people she didn't think she knew, but yet she knew she knew them.**

**A picture of a child no older or younger than her herself. He had green eyes, black messy hair, and a smile she wouldn't have traded for the world. He smile and he giggled like normal child should. His giggle sounded so familiar that she knew she'd heard it before, but where and when? Who was he?**

**She was jerked from her sleep. The boy was sitting next to her. He looked at her eyes and she looked at his. The were green like the boy in her dream. She smiled and lay back down. He walked out of the room, but why was he there in the first place? What was the point of him being there? Did her thoughts, or anything for that matter, matter?**

**Her eyelids dropped once more and she once again fell asleep. This dream seemed eerie to her to too.**

**A mother held two children in her arms. They all seemed familiar to her. The mother and the children. She cradled with love and care. She loved them. Then a young child walked up to her and she ignored her. The child tugged on her dress, but the mother didn't even acknowledge the child's existence. This child wasn't loved by anyone.**

**Then the child looked at her and she realized, it was her. She was the unloved child. She jerked awake.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just wanted to tell you this idea came to me after reading the first book and it has progressed since then. I really want reviews to know what you think. This is my first real story, other than maria, the Dragon Rider. Oh! And by the way I'm not writing about harry until school because the same things that happened in the book happened in my book, so if you're a true Potter fan then you should know what happened to Harry, if not then read the book to find out what happened. Now to the story.**

**Abandoned and Alone**

**Abigale awoke in a dimly lit room. She was confused to where she was and who she was. Sirius walked into the room a grim look upon his face. This week with him a been troubling to her, but she didn't understand why.**

**He said, "It all ends here my dear." What did he mean? "I'm sorry to say this, but you may have to find a new home. You shouldn't have been dragged into this. It just isn't right. I love you Abigale."**

**The door crashed to the floor. Three men rushed in one of them said, "Sirius, your time has come. You've committed murder of fifteen men and kidnapping the child of the parents you killed." She wanted to stand up for him, but she couldn't talk.**

**She mumbled, "En idmth ido yth." What she was trying to say was, he didn't do it. They didn't understand her, typical adults. They said things like, "Don't worry." and "You'll be safe soon." or "He belongs in Azkaban." What was Azkaban? were her thoughts.**

**The men grabbed Sirius started to take him away when suddenly, she felt cold and a chill ran through her body. Some sort of creature came in and it seemed to suck away her happiness. It had the same effect on Sirius and the other three men in the room. The creature grabbed him and dragged him away. She cried and tried to stop it, but the men held her back saying, "He has no control over you. You don't have to do what he says anymore."**

**She cried more, not for Sirius, but at the men's stupidity. She wasn't being forced with him. She wanted to be with him. They wouldn't let her do what she wanted to do. She would have gone to Azkaban with him if they let her.**

**They set her down once he was long gone. She just sat there. They picked her back up and left the place she almost learned to call home.**

**She was sad and alone**

**What was to become of her and the ones she loved? Did she have any loved ones, other than Sirius?**

**She completely blocked out her surroundings. The world was dead to her. The next thing she knew she was in an office, but she didn't know that. If this was to be her new home she better check it out.**

**She began crawling across the room. It was a small house, or was this just her room? She was confused and she didn't understand what was happening, all she knew was Sirius was gone and he was never coming back, though she wished with all her heart he would. He was like her second dad. She was going to miss him so much.**

**The man came in and she broke into tears. He sat next to her and pretended to understand what she was going through when he didn't.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I appreciate your reviews and I know them talking was stupid. I'm sorry. I'm trying to fix my mistakes. I'm trying to fix my story. ;).**

**Abigale Tari**

**The man picked her up and said, "I'm going to find you a good home. You'll never even remember that evil Sirius. Everything will be all right."**

**He walked for a little while. Then he did something so amazing Abigale couldn't help but let a giggle escape from her mouth. He traveled by fire and he didn't burn. She did it with him. It was the most thrilling thing she'd ever done.**

**He walked out of a fire place and set her on the floor. There were blocks and other toys she found pointless. There were two other children there. They were both boys. One was tall and much older than her. The other was her age and messing with a couple of the blocks smiling. She giggled in a really stupid way. She knew she sounded stupid, but she didn't care.**

**They wanted her to just forget her family and get another. She giggled and giggled, until she was cried. Then she cried and cried, until she giggled. She stop and sat quietly without a word. Everyone looked at her concerned, with the exception of the other baby.**

**She just sat there. The said, "Don't worry she just lost her mother and father. That can be very hard on a child. We want to keep the fact that she's Harry Potter's sister out of this. That could make things more difficult. She is going to use your last name. She will be now and forever Abigale Tari."**

"**Tyws?!" she meant what. She didn't want to be Abigale Tari. She was Abigale, Abigale. She forgot her real last name. She now lost her identity for another. Her life had just been permanently altered. Nothing could be the same again, could it?**

**He picked her up and handed her to her _parents. _They looked at her with loving eyes. I guess it won't be so bad here, she thought. A smile can to her face making it glow like a sunbeam or a moon drop. Her parents smiled and she smiled too. She was a kid again. She could be little again.**

**They set her on the floor and she crawled over to the other children and began playing with the blocks. This was her home. They were her parents and they were her brothers. This is where she belonged, at least for now. The thought of being little again made her insides warm.**

**When she went to bed that night she couldn't have been happier, until she had her dreadful dream.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm updating as fast as I can, but I've been preoccupied with school. I'll try to update as much as I can. Updates will happen more often on the weekends.**

**Adoption Too Soon**

**Hermione sat waiting with the woman, Jewel or Ms. Bell or Jewel Bell or whoever she was. The woman smiled at her and said, "You're getting a new home. How do you like that." Hermione vaguely knew what she meant. She was leaving her new home. **

**Then she continued, "They gonna pick you up today. If you want to say bye to any of your friends now is the time."**

**Hermione stood up, stretched, fell over, and crawled away. She had to go so soon when so many had been here so much longer than her. It wasn't very fair to them and too fair to her. She hated it.**

**She said, "Gaus," which was for bye, to the only child that had been nice to her. He smiled and, in a non mocking actually nice way, repeated, "Gaus" **

**She smiled on the outside and the inside. Maybe things were turning for the better and who knows maybe someday she'll see her family again. She would rejoin her family quicker than she realized and not even know it.**

**Soon the people who were coming for her came and though she did not want to leave she left without a fight. She was to be happy wherever she was going for her own good.**

**The boy ran up to her and said, "I'm gonna miss you Hermione. I wish you could stay." He let go of her, but how did he know her name. She didn't, couldn't tell anyone her name. **

**She turned around and said, "Gaus." She smiled.**

**He said, "Gaus, to you too." She smiled again and her new parents picked her up and took her away from her first friend, but not forever. They would meet again, but not how she hoped they would.**

**She thought _I'll never see him again. Too bad. He was a good kid, just wish he could come with me._**

**She cried so silently and hid it so well, no one noticed.**

**After a long drive in what her new parents called a "car", they arrived at their destination. It was a nice house and it was in a nice neighborhood, but it would never and could never be _her_ home. Her home was somewhere else. Somewhere so nice, she didn't even remember it because she couldn't even if she tried, but she would never forget that these weren't parents. That was her promise to herself, a promise she couldn't keep.**

**In her new home no other children lived. She was alone with no one but her parents. Maybe this won't be to bad. When I'm older I can play with other children in the neighborhood, she thought looked at the brighter side of things. From this point on she became an optimist.**

**Her new mother said, "We're going to treat you the way good parents should. We're not just going to abandon you like your other parents did."**

**She moaned, "Degt hftg'k fdgrhjt fg." That They didn't abandon me. Of course, the adults didn't understand her "primitive" baby talk and she just let it go. Nothing was going to bug new optimist Hermione.**

**She smiled, but did the wrong thing. She let it go. She shouldn't have let it go. Her parents, who were dead now, deserved better than that, but she let it go.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hope you like it. Please R&R. Sorry I didn't update in a while, but my computer hates me. It keeps dying on me. But I'm talking to much. On to the story. LOL. By the way huge age skip coming after this chapter. They go from one to five. Be ready. God this took longer than expected. Those assholes wouldn't let me update. I mean I _couldn't _update at all. I tried. I couldn't submit any documents. Sry.**

**Dreaming in Riddles**

**She sat up, but she was no longer in her new room. This room was bigger and emptier. She sat in a crib, alone and sad. Why does life need to taunt her so. She was taunted with the memory of hope and joy. She was never able to achieve that memory. She was loved though, this she knew.**

**No one was going to comfort her. No one could help her. This room was in a weird way familiar. She once lived here. She once belonged here, but what happened? Why didn't she belong anymore?**

**Her question was soon answered. A cold surge ran through her body. She felt alone and empty. She felt... unloved.**

**The walls came crashing in on her, but she wasn't trapped or killed. She phased through the walls. She sat there helpless, wishing she could wake herself up, but to no avail.**

**Even within her dream her breath became heavy and labored. She couldn't feel. Something was consuming her. She felt evil and confused. She fought it, but it fought back twice as hard.**

**It yelled at her, "I could easily overtake you. What saved you? Why were you and your siblings so lucky to live? Where did I go wrong?"**

**The hatred and darkness left her consciousness. She felt happy and more comfortable, but she didn't understand what had just occurred. Who was that man?**

**Her sleep was broken by a chilling voice. It said, "What happened to you? I'd like to know when you learn to talk. That is if you still remember." It was the older child. She laid in his arms. He had a calming smile on. Did he understand her situation? Could he possibly understand?**

"**When I was little, in fact when I was two, my mom was supposed to have a baby. My baby sister, but something went wrong. She had a miscarriage, that means something was wrong with my baby sister and she died. Six years later I had a baby brother. Life is a mysterious thing, huh"**

"**Mommy," said Abigale laying down and sticking her tongue out. Then said, "Daddy," and repeated the process.**

**Apparently he understood because he asked, "Your mom and dad are dead?"**

**I nodded my head and he stood up. He held to me tight and laid me down in my crib. He kissed me on the cheek and said, "Night, little sis."**

"**Gaus bro," Bro was her first word other than mommy and daddy. She was proud of herself. She now had two bros. Her big and little bros. She continued "Kinth, kit bro." It meant night big bro.**

"**Goodnight, sis. See you in the mourning." She couldn't help it, she did one of those shrill shrieks little kids make when they're happy. She was enthralled. She stopped and open her eyes.**

**Her bro no longer stood there, but in his place her parents. He went to bed. She guessed he wasn't supposed to be up, let alone in the baby's room. In her room.**

**She rolled over and returned to her peaceful state of sleep. Tonight _was _a good night. She was forever more happy. She belonged here in her home. She belonged with her bros and her parents. She belonged right where she was. She _was _home. In her home none would touched her, or so she hoped. An empty hope. A flawed hope. An untrue hope. Why could nothing ever go right? It all turned bad. She always lost everything. Everything she cared the most about.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: They are five. Remember that. Kay to the story.**

**New Friends.**

"**Mum! Goin' out! Alright.'**

"**Don't run off to far."**

"**I won't" She ran outside and down the street to her friend Marisa's house. They had been tight since she had turned three. Today was their was going to be the start of their third year of being friends. In one week she would be six.**

**She slid to a stop because a girl walked in her way. She was at least her age, maybe older. She had green eyes and dark red hair.**

**The girl said, trying not to be rude, "Name's Abigale. Just moved in and you."**

"**I'm Hermione. I've been living here for as long as I can remember."**

"**Wanna' be friends."**

"**Sure I guess. I want you to meet my friend, Marisa. I was just going to her house."**

"**Let's go then." They began walking. When they arrived at the house Hermione knocked. The knock echoed through the empty house. No one answered. She knocked again. They heard running and a lock click. Then they heard a loud whine. Abigale looked concerned.**

"**Don't worry! That's just their dog. She always winning. Careful they're gonna let her out."**

**The door glided open and a chocolate lab bounded out the door. It stopped and walked up to Abigale. It looked at her, but soon it jumped at her. Marisa, she thought, walked out and pulled the huge lab off of her.**

"**Thank you."**

"**You're welcome. She likes to greet new people a little too roughly. So I've never seen you around here. You just move in. What's your name."**

"**Abigale and yeah I did. I think I'm gonna like it here."**

"**That's the spirit. Let's go to the back yard. I have a swing set back there. One of the swings is squeaky, but it stills works." Abigale sifted uncomfortably and suddenly ran to the back yard.**

**When she got there she screamed, "It's going to fall!"**

"**No it's not! It's been up since I was two and I'm seven."**

"**Fine then, swing on it."**

"**I will!" she ran to the swing set and sat down. She started to pump when, Snap!**

"**Told you so."**

"**Well, how did you know anyways. You some kind of witch or something." She shifted again and said, "No!" Then she averted her eyes. Was she lying?**

"**Abigale, Can I talk to you?" Hermione asked.**

"**Sure." They walked away from Marisa.**

**Hermione looked at Abigale and asked, "Are you?"**

"**Can you keep a secret?" asked Abigale.**

"**You _are,_ aren't you?"**

"**Yeah! Don't tell any one!"**

"**Wow! It would be cool to be a witch. Really cool"**

**Hermione's mum screamed, "Hermione! time to come home!"**

"**Come with me. You can meet my mum. You'll like her. Hey! It's Saturday, isn't it? You might be able to send the night."**

"**Yeah! I'll ask my mum. Be right back." She ran off in the opposite direction of Hermione.**

**When Hermione got home her mum said, "You almost missed dinner. We were-"**

**Hermione cut her off to say, "Can a friend spend the night? She just moved in."**

"**If it's alright with her parents."**

"**It will be."**

**Just then there was a knock on the door. Hermione ran to answer it. She opened the door and an owl stood there.**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Wow! I don't know what to say. Just read I guess. Yeah.

No Way!

The owl held out it's leg. A parcel was tied to it. Hermione took it off and read it. It said:

_ Dearest Hermione,_

_ I am glad to inform you that you are a witch. _

_ I hope this news is positive and not negative._

_ Hoping to see you first year,_

_ Dumbledore_

She screamed. This was the best thing to happen to her ever. She was positively radiating joy as she read it aloud to her mum. She ran her father and read it to him to. He was as happy as her mum. She had to tell Abigale. Then they could celebrate together. They would be best friends forever.

Abigale asked, "Mum, Can I spend the night at my friends house."

"Sure."

"Hey! Lil sis, you weren't thinking about leaving without giving me a goodbye were you."

"No, course not. Gaus."

"Gaus, lil sis." he said. Gaus was their thing. When she was little she used to say gaus.

Abigale ran out the door with what she packed, but she realized she didn't know where Hermione lived. She was going to use magic and hopefully she wouldn't get in trouble, like she always did.

Hermione sat in her room waiting for Abigale hoping she was coming when she realized she hadn't told her where she lived.

She got up and ran outside. She had to find her and tell her.

When she got out the door, she collided with someone and fell over. She couldn't feel her leg. Abigale stood up. She was cradling her arm which appeared to have snapped. You could see where the bone tried to brake through the skin.

Hermione fainted. As she fell asleep her leg seared with pain.

Abigale stood up straighter and ran inside.

"Help me!" she screamed, "My and Hermione are hurt. Hermione looks worse and she's sleeping."

Hermione's mum picked Abigale up and put her in a car. A muggle made car. Then she ever so gently laid Hermione down in the passenger seat, she could keep an eye on her. She started driving really fast.

A little while down the road she stopped and a police officer walked up to her and said, "Do you know you were speeding, ma'am? I going to-"

"I have two children, both only five, with fractures and one is fainted."

"Do you need an escort ma'am?" he asked on a much nicer tone

"That would be much appreciated. Thank you."

He got back in the car and she keep driving.

Finally they made it to the hospital and her mum got out of the car. She opened the door and Abigale's arm looked just fine. It wasn't broken anymore. She smiled proud that she had fixed her own arm, but Hermione mum didn't look so proud. She pick up both girls and ran to the hospital.

The doctor said, "I'm was going to put a cast on Hermione's leg and she'll fine in a couple of weeks." Hermione's mum didn't mention that I had a broken arm and it somehow healed itself.

When Hermione came out surgery she said, "Wow! I didn't even feel a thing. That was cool, mum. How do they do it? I mean make me fall asleep."

"Well, it's a chemical that actually temporary shuts off your brain. It's called anastesia. It is a very dangerous chemical in the wrong hands though. To much of it and you could easily die. That's why only doctors are allowed to use it because they have training to handle, so don't ever touch it unless you have proper training, okay."

They got back in the car and Hermione asked, "How come you don't have a cast like mine."

"Because I was smart enough to heal it with magic, duh. How come you didn't?"

"I didn't tell you I was a witch."

"I knew it when I saw you. Only a witch could have so much confidence. And you got confidence.'

"Oh! Otay."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: seven after this chapter. Sorry about not updating sooner, but county got in the way and flag chore tryouts. I've been really busy. So enjoy for now. ; ). Can you say sunburn? _Laughs. _I might delete it. Tell me what you think otherwise I will delete it. This chapter is a lot longer than my others.**

**Friendship Ceremonies and Strangers**

**When they got home, Abigale jumped at Hermione.**

"**Why?! Why didn't you heal your arm?! Now we can't play anything fun for like two months." she exaggerated aggravated. Why did she have to go and get hurt in the first place?!**

"**I didn't mean to! Your just a big jerk who takes pleasure out of others pain."**

"**Well! You're just my best friend!"**

"**You're-" she cut herself off. Then continued, "Wait, did you just say _Friend."_**

"**Best friend to be more specific, but yes."**

"**But... You... What just happened?"**

"**That was a test," she said. Then reassured by saying, "And you passed."**

**Hermione lifted her eyebrow as if she didn't believe Abigale. All Abigale did was laugh at the ridiculous look on her face.**

"**So, You ready."**

"**For what exactly?" she seemed a little apprehensive to ask.**

"**For the ceremony."**

"**What ceremony," she asked still apprehensively.**

"**The friendship ceremony, of course."**

"**Okay, I guess that doesn't sound too bad.'**

**Abigale grabbed her hand and dragged Hermione outside. The air was cold and it stung their faces. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the air was still. The stars shone brightly overhead. It could take a persons breath away no matter who you are. It was just that beautiful. They could almost see the constellations, which is really hard to do under the light of at least a dozen street lights. Abigale raised her hand to the air and gently waved it in a circular motion.**

"**Now, do the same." Hermione looked confused. Someone, she assumed Abigale, grabbed her hand and moved it in the same motion. They leaned toward her and whispered, "Do you trust me?"**

**To Hermione it sounded more like a command than a question. She couldn't help but close her eyes and nod. She felt like she was above the world. She went to open her eyes, but the whisper came again. "Don't open your eyes." It wasn't Abigale, but she didn't dare open her eyes. She felt a rush of cold air rush past her face. She screamed and laughed at the same time. The person, who now held her close, seemed to enjoyed her laughter as well as her scream. The whisper came once more, just as the wind stopped and her feet seemed to rejoin the ground, "So... How did you do the door thing."**

**She opened her eyes and spun around. The boy stood there. The boy of her dreams from years ago, but she didn't remember him or the adoption center. He sensed this and ran.**

**Abigale ran to her and screamed, "That was amazing. That boy just walked up to you and he mumbled something. He had a wand and you two flew off. I would have loved to have been the one he flew off with, but he chose you. Why!?"**

"**He said something about a door thing, but I have no clue what he's talking about. Maybe he just confused me with someone else. Oh well, can we finish that ceremony now?" she said with a depression of excitement. Abigale sensed this depression.**

"**Maybe... After the ceremony... we can have ice cream. If you don't have any, we have some at our house what do you say."**

"**Sure. I guess we could do that." she said sounding happy again.**

**They walked back to Hermione's backyard to continue this friendship ceremony. Hermione seemed to enjoy the end.**

**Abigale whispered something Hermione couldn't quite catch, and wasn't sure she was supposed to catch, and the sky lit up like a candle. Every star for miles was visible. They could see the details of the big and little dipper so clearly, but no one else could.**

**Abigale had created a bubble of magical energy that worked like a magnifying glass. That's why the stars shone as brightly as they did, though no stars ever shined like that normally because they lived in Britten. **

**Hermione looked up and all around, completely awestruck. She finally managed to whisper, "It's so beautiful. How did you-" She stopped herself remembering that Abigale and she were both witches.**

**Abigale smiled, then released the spell, and they ran all the way to her house.**

**Abigale burst in the front door with ease, whereas Hermione hesitated. She couldn't just burst into someone's house without permission could she?**

**Abigale turned to her, sensing her discomfort, and said, "It's okay my parents aren't going to eat you and boil your brains out. And if this is because your muggle born, well forget it. My parents aren't like that, all prejudice and whatnot. Just come in."**

**Hermione gingerly stepped in the doorway and lingered there a moment. Then she brought herself all the way in.**

**Abigale screamed to her mother, "Mum! Were going to have ice cream here because Hermione's mum doesn't have any!" She stopped and walked into the next room. Hermione followed her in.**

"**But Abigale, you can't go to someone's house to spend the night, then come back for ice cream. It doesn't work that way."**

"**It does when I say it does. Mum, your not going to let _your _guest wait around. Let's have that ice cream."**

"**Sis, you were always tricky. One of these days, you'll make a great witch. That's all you're suited for, just don't turn dark. Even the best wizard can turn dark, like you know who." her oldest brother warned.**

**Hermione pipped up, "No, I don't know who. Who?"**

"**I can't say his name! Are you completely insane!?"**

"**Now, be nice."**

**Abigale and Hermione walked into another room, up a flight of stairs, and around the corner into a room. "This is my room. We can sleep here if you like, instead of going back to your house."**

"**Yeah, I'd like that. Your family is kind of weird, if you ask me."**

"**It takes time to get used to them. I-"**

"**Do you want ice cream or not!?" her brother yelled from downstairs.**

"**We're coming!" she yelled back. They ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Five bowls of chocolate ice cream sat on the table. Abigale, her brothers, and her mother sat down. Hermione hesitated.**

**Soon she decided that Abigale's father wasn't going to join them and she seated herself too.**

**The ice cream was cold and runny, but she liked it that way.**

**Her mother sat up and left the room. A minute or two later she walked back with, what Hermione thought, was Abigale's father.**

**She heard Abigale's father say, "-Don't want ice cream."**

"**Well, just want to let you know, apparently, we have a guest over."**

"**Oh! Did Abigale make a friend already. She's too good at that." he looked at Hermione and then directed at her, "What's your name?"**

"**Hermione." she rebutted with, "And your's?"**

"**Robert Tari. I work at the Ministry of Magic, just so you know."**

**Hermione looked at Abigale's brother. He was tall and lean. She could tell he was much older than Abigale, at least by five years, maybe more.**

"**I'm going into Hogwarts next year. You all have to wait six more years" So he's eleven, she thought.**

**Abigale pipped up with, "Gaus everyone. I'm going to bed. Come on Hermione."**

**They stood up and left the room. Hermione was tried, so they both went to bed when they got upstairs.**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This chapter is amazing. It took me three days to write the first few paragraphs, then it just came to me. I couldn't stop writing. OMG! And this one's long too. I becoming a better author. Good for me. I really won't delete it now. Thanks Morgaine00000016 and Beth5572. I would have deleted the story if no one reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. Skiopped means skipped and hopped! By the way, book six and seven won't be like the books because I thought of this before they were written. In fact book five was brand new when I made this. Oh, and to those of you think this is a Mary Sue, it's not.

Love you all!

Jenny.

Gone

Over a two year time period Hermione and Abigale became the very best of friends. Hermione could just burst into Abigale's house, or vise versa, any day or anytime.

One day on Abigale's seventh birthday, Abigale came in happy head held high. Her eyes teasing with royalty. Her walk with authority. She didn't wait to see if her parents were up, she just ran around the conner, up the stairs, and into Hermione's room.

She beamed at Hermione when she reached the top. Hermione hopped up and looked her, eyes wondering, what is she doing? Abigale grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up.

"Come on, Hermione. My birthday remember. Last week." she seemed to reminisce, "You said exactly to the word, 'We'll go to the park and to the movie, oh heck! We'll do everything.' Remember."

"Yeah! Come on let's go." She ran down the hall to her parent's room and said loud enough to hear down the hall, "Mum! Abigale's birthday! Can I go?!"

"Can you speak in full sentences." she joked.

Hermione joked back, "I guess, mum."

"Get out of here, go have fun"

She ran down the hall, back to Abigale, giggling. They linked arms and skipped down the stairs. It felt like they were above the world and nothing could touch. They skiopped down the road, soon arriving at Abigale's house, they laughed and giggled.

Abigale's mum was on the couch. She smiled as we walked in. "Hey mum," Abigale interjected, "Can we go to the movies alone."

"Sure, I'll drop you off their, but we're going," she paused, "To the zoo together. Alright."

"Okay mum, but only if Hermione comes too."

"I don't see why not. As long as her parents approve."

"They do. They said I could spend the whole day here, even a sleep over." She beamed as wide as she could. It was like a toothy grin. Abigale couldn't help, but explode with laugher. She was enjoying herself.

They filed into the car, just as her brother burst outside and yelled, "You're not leaving without me, are you?!'

"It's your birthday, can he come too?"

"Sure he can, but not my twin. I think we're from different planets, even if we are twins. Alex is _so _annoying."

Her mum let off too high a pitch laughed, but Abigale and Hermione didn't notice. Her oldest brother climbed into the car. "So, Abby, you chose a movie yet."

"No. I just want to watch something a little scary, not too scary."

"I know the perfect movie."

"Now, think about it, Micheal. Your definition of scary and theirs are way different."

"I know mum." She pulled into a place and Hermione and Abigale jumped out. Micheal stood up slowly and scanned the parking lot, like he was looking for someone. He seemed to not find them because he followed them to the theater.

When they stepped inside he jump for joy. Someone ran toward him. "Oh Micheal! I thought you vood me up. You vaid veven vharp." She had an accent like she came from up north in Sweden.

"Well, my lil sis ran us behind, by getting her friend, but I don't blame her." Was he flirting, Abigale thought. She laughed under her breath. Her brother didn't hear it and continued, "So what movie do you want." Now she was steaming. It was her birthday.

"Vell, isn't your vister's birthday. Ve vould chose." she replied coyly.

"Of course. What do you want sis?"

"What was the name of that perfect movie?"

"The Realm."

"Michael!" She hit him with her purse. "You know that movie's to vary for them! You are unbelievable!" Quite a few heads had been turned to the scene. Michael was crying. "Of all the vings! Oh! Vis is the worst! Michael! I van't believe this!"

"No! Baby! I wanted us to see that! I wanted them to see," he didn't seem to know. He thought quick, "Through Her Eyes!"

"Oh, vorry Michael."

"It's okay babe." Most of the people stopped watching. The manager, who seemed ready to throw them out, relaxed. We walked up to the ticket booth and Michael bought two tickets for The Realm and two for Through Her Eyes.

Our movie started just a little while before theirs did. Abigale and Hermione got seats in the front row. This was only their fifth time in the theater, and their first time alone. They remembered they didn't have any drinks or popcorn. It hadn't started yet, so they ran back to Michael.

"Michael, we don't have any popcorn or money."

"I only have my money, so here."

"I'll pay you back." Hermione promised.

"You don't have to." Abigale knew he was just saying that because of his girlfriend being there.

"Oh Michael! You're vo veet!"

They walked to the concession stand and got their snacks. They rushed back to the movie and found their spots still open. They rushed down to them. About five minutes later the movie started.

Through Her Eyes was about a kitten. In the beginning, she is lost and confused. She falls asleep behind a waterfall. A little girl finds her and takes her home. She wants to keep the kitten.

The kitten is confused as to what all the human items are. She was running from something, but she didn't remember what it was.

Throughout the movie you hear the cat's thought. The cat doesn't seem to comprehend what the humans were saying, but like a child, slowly, she learns.

She becomes more and more remarkable. Soon she was mewing in syllables. She said things like, "Meow-meow, meow." meaning dinner please, or "Mew meow mew mew meow-meow." I want to go swimming.

One days, months after Ashley found the cat, it said, "I remember." The girl turned on her heels and stared disbelievingly. "What?!"

"I remember what I was running from." A knock came to the front door. Then they heard the wood splinter as someone broke it down. The cat let off a high pitched hiss.

Two men pounded into Ashley's room. One said, "You've stolen our cat and we'd like it back now. If you don't cooperate we can and will take her by force."

The cat's eyes gleamed with terror. Ashley stood defensively in front of her new best friend. The men took this as a challenge. They broke to the offense.

Soon they had the cat and Ashley wouldn't stand for it. The cat scratched and bit and clawed, but the man held her tight.

Ashley called to her, "No! Kitty!"

"Ashley!" They had her. They were just out of earshot, but Ashley continued to call Kitty's name. She ran after Kitty following the men.

In the end Kitty was shot because one of the men pointed a gun at Ashley, but Kitty wouldn't let her get shot.

She hissed and jumped at the man with a gun. She knocked him over, but it wasn't enough. He aimed at her and shot just as she hit him.

At that point both Hermione and Abigale were bawling.

Ashley ran to Kitty. Kitty asked, her dying words were, "Are you hurt?"

They had a funeral for Kitty. The last words were said by the pasture, "And may Kitty's spirit and bravery live on through the generations. God rest with Kitty."

The the end flashed on the screen. Not a person in the theater wasn't crying, and if anyone wasn't, it was because they had no heart.

They walked out of the theater, Michael and his girlfriend's movie wasn't over yet, so they decided to spend what they had left of Michael's money at the arcade.

When Michael finally came out they were broke. His girlfriend looked terrified. She noticed we had been crying and she sympathized, "Oh, vas it a vad movie. The Realm vas frightful."

"Mum said we could see two movies, so we'll watch this one together."

"Oh, van ve vee Through Her Eyes. It vounds vo good. I mean you vant."

"Okay. We'll watch Through Her Eyes again."

We cried twice as much the second time through. She was positively bawling on Michael's shoulder. Michael just patted her sympathetically. Abigale knew he was loving it.

They walked out of the theater and she saw even Michael had cried. Their mum noticed it and said, "What happened to a scary movie."

"Well, we chose a sad movie mum."

Abigale said voice wavering, "Poor Kitty." Michael leaned over hugged her tight.

"It's okay lil sis. At least she died at peace knowing Ashley was alright."

"Yeah, I guess"

They all filed back into the car. Michael's girlfriend was going to the zoo with us. In fact she would be spending the rest of the day with us, even the night.

The drive to the zoo took two hours. Alex wouldn't shut up the whole time. He started with, "So, what kind of fun are we three going to have tonight." Abigale toned him out eventually.

When they arrived at the zoo, they walked pass every animal without stopping. They came to a brick wall and stopped. Everyone walked through, but Hermione. She was nervous. She couldn't just walk through the wall, could she?

Abigale walked back through and grabbed her hand. On the other side were odd creatures. Trolls, dragons, unicorns, goblins, and Pegasuses. That's just a few of the beautiful animals that were there.

Once they reach the other side of the zoo, Heidi had already bragged, "I've vridden a Pegasus vany time vefore. They're native too my vomeland." Abigale realized why Hermione's brother loved her so much. Her voice floated like air. Her hair bounced a jumped in the wind, showing off her tender soft features. Her gray-blue eyes looked like snow. When she smiled her teeth showed and they were naturally white. Any boy would fall head over heels in love with her upon a glance.

On this side were some bathrooms and another brick wall in between the bathrooms. They all turned after Abigale's mum said, "Anyone have the use the lavatory." She pause, "no then let's go."

Hermione took one look back at the last animal, a baby dragon. Cute, but still dangerous. That's when it caught her eye.

She swiveled, so that she faced the wall. There was a crack in the wall, but what she saw through the crack was what caught her eye. A small creature sat slumped against a wall behind the other wall. She walked closer.

It jumped forth and put its eye against the wall. It was big and full of sadness. She announced, "I do have to go to the lavatory. Just go to the car and wait for me." She ran to the bathroom and waited a few moments.

She walked out and looked into its sad, sad eye. She lost her balance and fell against the wall. Somehow, she fell through the wall and it looked at her. He was beautiful.

It was, what appeared to be, a wingless dragon. His eyes filled with happiness.

With its big, now happy, eyes it begged me to get on him. He didn't seem dangerous, so she gingerly climbed up onto his back. He jumped to the air and broke through the ceiling of his little camber.

Though he flew right above all the muggles none noticed him.

We flew over the parking lot, and as if by a signal, Abigale's family drove off. He flew and lopped all the way to Abigale's house. When he landed in the back yard, Hermione felt dizzy and lightheaded.

Abigale ran outside crying. "Oh Hermione. You shouldn't have ridden him."

"Why not."

"Because, he tricks young girls into ridding him. Then when they try to escape he kills them." Abigale added on an even sadder note, "Hermione, we're moving."

"What!?"

"I'm sorry." she spluttered. She turned around and ran back inside crying. The wingless dragon walked up to her and looked at her. Hermione now had tears in her eyes. He noticed how sad she was and he sympathized with her. He knew something was wrong. She hugged him and he pulled her on his back. Then he took off at full speed.

When he stopped they were on a mountain top. Hermione smiled at the beauty she looked down upon. She turned to him. She could swear he wore a smile on his face. It was gentle and teasing.

She jumped when she realized how far away they had to be from her house. Then she looked into his eyes and realized just how beautiful they were. She smiled and whispered, "I love you. Will you take me home now, please."

He stood up and his black scales gleamed as he arched his neck and pulled her onto his back. She smiled once more as he lifted from the ground.

Soon they stood in Her back yard and, just like she would have ended the perfect date, she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. He smiled once more and flew off.

She ran inside and declared the bad news to her parents. They sympathized, but it didn't make her feel as good as when he did it. She cried in her room all night, not sleeping once.

The next day a surprise came to her door. A young boy. They made friends and played all day.

At the end of the day he said, "Sorry your friend moved away." She turned on her heels. She hadn't mentioned that part. In fact, while playing with him, she had temporarily let it slip her mind.

He noticed his mistake and ran off. She gently tilted her head and walked back in her house.

She felt a weird sense of presence when she fell asleep that night. She couldn't sleep at first, but soon she grew tired and sleep overtook her.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This is some years later just before they get to Hogwarts. Sry about not updating. I don't know what happened I tried and tried to put this chapter on fanfic, but it didn't work. I'm just glad it's working now. This chapter is a little short. Every other chapter will be longer, though.

Hogwarts At Last

"Mum, I love my new books. I've already read them three times. All the spells are so simple. I can't wait for school to actually start," Hermione blurted out impatient for day in September when, at eleven o'clock am., she would go to Hogwarts.

"You've said that seventy-two times since you got that letter with your supplies list and your ticket. Let it rest for once, please. I have a splitting headache," her mother sighed utterly exasperated.

A week later she was up six hours early to get ready to get on the train. When it finally arrived she was pepped with energy. She was nervous because she didn't know anyone, but also excited about all the friends she'd make. She also heard, The Harry Potter was just staring too.

She got to the first possible compartment she could. Then she leaned out the window and waved goodbye to her mum.

She sat in there alone for two minutes when a boy walked in. She smiled politely, and then looked out the window again.

Five minutes later a girl knocked on the compartment a whispered, "Can I come in? Or do you still hate me."

She knew that voice. She stood up turning on her heels. "Abigale!?" She ran to her and hugged her, forgetting the other boy was there. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Me too!" then she noticed him and said embarrassed, "Abigale." She held out her hand.

He grabbed it and said, "Neville. Nice to meet you."

In about fifteen the train started up and they were off. Most of the way there the two just gossiped, but Neville jumped up and said, "Now you come back, Trevor."

After awhile they both got changed into their wizard robes.

He didn't come back for at least twenty minutes. When he did come back he said, "Will you two help find my toad?"

"Sure." They all stood up, started looking for the frog, and asking people if they seen it.

Hermione and Abigale were nearly ready to give up, but continued on, and in one place they saw two boys boy.

Hermione said, "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

"We've already told him we haven't seen him."

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then"

"Yes, I'd love to see some magic." Abigale giggled. They both sat down and watched him.

"Er-all right' He cleared his throat.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid fat, rat yellow"_

_Well that didn't work to well, _Abigale thought.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said Hermione, "Well it not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard-I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough -I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, Who are you?"

Abigale had put her hand to her forehead and her shoulders were shaking because see was laughing so hard at the look on the face of the two boys' faces. "Abigale Tari."

"I'm Ron Weasley"

"Harry Potter"

"Are you really?" she said, "I know all about you, of course-I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magic History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."_

"Am I?" he replied in a worried way.

"Goodness, Didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me." she said, "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sound by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change you know. I expect we'll be there soon."

"Um... Bye Harry, Bye Ron." Abigale said all in a hurry.

They both left taking the toadless boy with them.

"Hermione! That's no way to make friends!" Abigale ranted as soon as they were out of those boys' earshot. "You really should be nicer and give them a chance to, well, I don't know, speak."

"I'm sorry, what more do you want. Oh! Neville sorry about your toad. I'm sure he'll turn up, but for now we've checked everywhere."

Neville continued to stand there shocked as they yelled at each other down the hall. When they reached their compartment they stopped yelling and walked in.

"Hermione, you don't have to pretend. It's obvious, you like Ron, no, you love Ron."

"I do not. He's just... just... Well I don't know! He's just Ron!"

"Okay, he's _just_ Ron."

"What do you mean? That was _so _sarcasm. I don't love him. I just want to be friends."

"_Sure. Whatever."_

"Come on. Let's go see if we're almost there."

"Mmm-kay."

They walked up the hall to the conductor and Hermione asked, "Are we nearly there yet?"

"Will be there in," he looked out the window and then continued, "I'd say about five minutes."

They turned and walked back out of the room. Hermione suggested that they should go to Harry and Ron to tell them they should change because we'd be there so soon. It took them awhile to remember which compartment they were in, but soon Abigale remembered.

"What _has_ been going on?"Hermione said, as she surveyed the room. First she saw the sweets, then she saw Ron holding his rat by the tail.

"I think he's been knocked out." Ron said to Harry, ignoring Hermione. He continued, "No- I don't believe it- he's gone back to sleep. You've met Malfoy before?"

_How rude. To just ignore someone a few moments and to entirely ignore them are two way different things. _Abigale thought, crossing her arms over her chest as she thought it.

"I've heard of his family," He said in a dark tone, "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's dad doesn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned on them, "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, we've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there?"

"Scabbers been fighting, not us," Ron said defensively, "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"Alright right- I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors." she said in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

"Bye again!" Abigale in that same hurried voice. _Stop that. You sound way too shy._ she yelled at herself.

Just as they got back to their compartment a voice sounded: "We'll be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

They got up and left the train to go to the school. Since they were so close to the front they were nearly the first to get off the train.

They heard "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" almost as soon as they left the trains and they saw a huge man standing there saying it.

"C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Hermione tugged on Abigale's arm as a signal of _Let's link arms so we don't get separated._ And link arms they did, but staying together was still hard.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," He called over his shoulder, "Jus' round this bend here."

Abigale gasped and Hermione said, "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four a boat." Harry and Ron got in one soon joined by Abigale and Hermione.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then- FORWARD!"

The little boats moved forward and everyone stayed silent as they approached the cliff on which the giant castle, which everyone was staring at, stood.

"Heads down!" when the first boats neared the cliff; They all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid the wide opening in the cliff face.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?"

"Trevor" Neville cried out.

They all walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

He raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle doors.

Abigale shivered from the loud echo it made. She was sure it could have been heard from the entire building, of course, that was an exaggeration.


End file.
